


Quite the blessing

by noctferatu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 18+, I swear this is an idea, It is an idea based off a current rp i'm doing with a friend, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, NSFW, and let me tell you, ardyn and noctis are married but what if?, ardynoct, no minors allowed!, on discord, please dont mind it, please no hate, this idea..., this was a cute fluff idea, with a lot of NSFW to happen, yes - Freeform, you read that tag right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctferatu/pseuds/noctferatu
Summary: The former chancellor of Niflheim's fate was greatly turned when he had taken the King of Lucis's hands in marriage. All did go according to plan, but at what time later, did the Gods merely bless them with somethingmorethan a simple marriage between these two?
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Hands in Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me on this.  
> This was an idea from my friends and I so........  
> I know this is completely random, but I promise! This is fluff and I hope y'all like it!

Waiting upon his own on the end of the path, glancing down upon his own covered hands, nothing but a cold stone features washed over the older man's face as he fiddled with hands. His fingers interlocking with one another, his thumbs circling around one another. He could only rock himself as he stood on both his feet, having to wait patiently for his groom to be to walk down the isle and finally call it a day. 

Guests were there seated, talking among themselves, some glancing at the chancellor while others thought naught of this.

 _How long have I waited to dream of this day?_ He questioned himself. 

He dreamt of this day to be wed to the love of his life. To the first Oracle. To his first fiancee, Aera Mirus Fleuret. 

Much to his horror and unlikelihood, Ardyn's time with her grew limited as fates were rained upon them and they were mere puppets of those cursed Gods. Making matters worse, his damned brother, Somnus, the Founder King, took his brother's love away and damned him for all eternity. 

As he was lost in his own thoughts, he kept his mind occupied thinking of the vision he and Aera would've had. 

But now, someone else filled his empty gap in his darken soul of two millennia-

"The Prince" a voice gasped out as all fell silent around him and in the room they were in. 

Silence was filled as all guests stood up and smiled fondly to the young king who was to wed the former chancellor of the imperial empire. 

With the voices invading the older man's thoughts, Ardyn snapped out of his mind and a sinister smirk ever so slowly formed upon his lips. 

The boy he was to wed. 

The damned boy who was to end his eternal suffering.

The King who was to save him from his eternal Darkness.

Noctis Lucis Caelum; The King of Kings, to keep the Adagium safe from the Gods and the world

"I'm waiting, Noct." Escaped his mouth as Noctis walked down the isle with his trusted Glaive, Nyx Ulric guiding him down the narrow path.

\----------

_8 months ago_

_'Well then, Majesty,' began that distant memory of the imperial chancellor pinning Noctis against his life on a concrete wall with his infamous Rakshasa blade, holding the boy eye level 'Finally ready to end all life-the Scourge- from this star along with your existence?' Ardyn's poisonous voice stabbed his thoughts as Noctis slowly stopped struggling to get his feet back towards the ground below them._

_No._

_What motivated Ardyn to go after Noctis in such a manner? Both he and Lunafreya held no fault for this man's destruction and downfall._

_Was it for this damned prophecy?_

_Just... why?_

_The boy kept his focus on the man's daemonic eyes as black ichor ran down his features and a sickening smirk._

_Those eyes held nothing but emptiness._

_Nothing but pure anger. But where was his sense of decency? If the stories of Ardyn were to be true-then..._

_Where was his humane self?_

_Mindlessly, Noctis reached a hand out as he felt his consciousness go a bit dark as his breath was being taken from him as Ardyn continued to press his blade flat on the boy's clothes damaged chest._

_'Go on and fulfill those Gods callings. Claim it's power to finally rid us all from its light. To hell with you_

_To hell with I_

_To hell with them all'_

_Noctis gritted his teeth as he lashed on to his own conscious and grabbed hold of Ardyn's features with his bloodied bare hands 'I...won't' his voice dry. Pushing his breath to speak out his thoughts_

_'I won't...'_

_Ardyn felt himself growl in disgust as he dropped the boy onto the ground, Noctis slumped onto the ground trying to regain himself. Ardyn sought to end his life as he rose his blade over his head 'That's it? You're truly a disappointment. But a prophecy is naught but a mere lie. Fine. Allow me to finally put a end to you'_

_Wanting to strike his blade down, Noctis summoned his engine blade and collided it with Ardyn's 'Damn it...! Just... Let me save you!' he finally yelled._

_The chancellor felt a maddening laughter escape his mouth as Noctis pushed himself up to confront the immortal male 'You? **Saving** me? Oh dear, what a lie this is.'_

_Noctis realized he lost his chance with Luna, then again, he held no affliction for the former princess of Tenebrae._

_No._

_After his first official encounter with Ardyn Izunia. The boy knew he was somehow destined to unite with this man, but with this interaction, he knew something was off about this man._

_Finding out that Noctis was the chosen king, and Ardyn was his sacrificial lamb, nothing but confusion washed over Noct's mind._

_Due to his Oracle being Lunafreya, Noctis was given the truth from the Oracle and all made sense. The Ardyn he knew wasn't just a nasty evil chancellor. He was a pure hearted individual, destined to save all from the Scourge. But with everything that had happened to him, Noctis could figure why Ardyn grew pissed off and wanted to murder the Lucis bloodline._

_Noctis being the descent of the founder king while Ardyn had nothing of his own to claim. His fiancee, long dead, life taken away, this was nothing for Noctis but he could only sympathize for the man_

_'I know... what happened to you.' Noctis groaned as Ardyn readied his blade to attack the boy_

_'Do you? And how is that supposed to make me feel?' A hint of disgust hurled with each of his words._

_He was right... How was that supposed to make him feel? Ardyn felt nothing but pure anger for the past two millennia and Noctis was damned sure he didn't want this man to suffer anymore._

_'You're a damned parasite of parasites. A monster to your name,' that earned Noctis a blow to the stomach by his foot 'tch!'_

_'You dare make a mockery of my name? Dare make a fool of me and live?' His tone growing more dangerous then the last 'I'll show you mockery, King of Kings!'_

_Ardyn threw down his blade as Noctis collided it once more._

_'Ardyn... Izunia!' Noctis yelled out as the older man's blades came more frequent and harsh than the last 'Let me show you a bright future! You have no one to share this world with. Let me fill that endless gap and save you!'_

_There wasn't a time in the world that Ardyn never wanted to see, having to spend this with someone else. His past fiancee was long dead and his life as well... What made Noctis so sure he could fulfill Aera's past desires?_

_By marrying him..._

_If Noctis wanted to give Ardyn a second chance, he wanted to live all eternity with him and perhaps build a future for the man._

_'You're joking.'_

_'No' He was serious 'The Gods has no say in my desires and I desire this, to live with you and give you a life you never had.' Noctis promised._

\----------

"How I wish you were wrong." Escaped his mouth in a low growl as Noctis approached the end of the path. 

Both men stood together, looking at each other with that determination. 

Noctis wanted to give his life for this man while Ardyn's sinister dark gaze washed over his features as he kept his eyes focused on the younger's blue ones. 

In their small limited space before the priest would join them, Ardyn took in Noct's wedding attire, the boy was serious but this wasn't surprising for the chancellor "You still have the time to finally withdraw from this utter nonsense of yours. Go on and call it off. I know you're desperate to do so, Noct." 

"I'm not calling it off. It's my calling to you and I will prove you wrong that I want to make you happy once more. I swore to save you and this is how I want it to start."

"Suit yourself" Ardyn finished as they both turned to face the priest. 

A long 5 minutes of words were being thrown their way. 

Life and death. Til death do them part.

Blah Blah Blah

Nothing but utter... UTTER bullshit to the chancellor's ears.

Finally that one question 

"Do you, Ardyn Izunia. Take Noctis Lucis Caelum to be your wedded husband? In sickness and in health, til death due you part?"

 _'Sickness and In health'_ Repeated his thoughts, Ardyn could laugh to the idea as no one knows, he possesses the Scourge within him. Sickness is nothing to him. All he craved was death. But having to continue life with this boy only made everything more sickening...

A long pause was interrupted as Ardyn breathed out "I do."

"And do you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, take Ardyn Izunia to be your wedded husband? In sickness and in health, til death due you part?"

"I do."

Nothing more then having to say those damned vows 

"Then," closing the book, the priest held a hand out for these two high officials "You may kiss your groom." 

It was as if all fell into darkness between the King of Kings and the Adagium.

They both ignored all the guests as they held each other's hands, Noctis sliding a golden ring upon the chancellor's ring finger while the older male returned the gesture. 

Noctis wrapped his hands upon Ardyn's sides and Ardyn's hands firmly on Noct's cheeks. They leaned forth towards one another,

the crowd bursted out in 'awe' and claps as they both met one another with their lips touching each other. Sealing the promises of having to be with each other until death separated them both. 

Slowly parting ways, they grabbed each other's hands and they felt whole together.

Ardyn's never ending darkness with Noctis's never ending light.

They were perfect for each other.

\----------

The night in their wedding location, Altissia, was something beyond from a fairy tale book. All enjoyed their visit as the newly wed couple enjoyed themselves at the middle of the lake, sitting together in a gondola, taking in the breath taking view of the city, well lit with its wonderful lights.

Noctis fiddled with his wedding ring as the chancellor sat back, with his arms crossed, allowing those negative thoughts eat his mind away. Noctis slowed his fiddle as Ardyn's voice rung in his mind with "Happy now? You did what you could and this is all we get? Such a _future_ you manage to create" With that mocking tone, Noctis wanted to knock some senses into the ancient man, but enjoying their time together was all he wanted to offer right now.

"Stop being a killjoy" Noctis spat out as he leaned against the man's shoulders. With the surprise that Ardyn didn't nudge Noctis away from his person. This amused the man in so many ways "I'm the 'killjoy'?" he began with a sing song tone "if it was you who ruined my fun into having my revenge." 

' _Just revenge is the only thing you care about? You'll achieve nothing if you kill me, Luna and yourself. Just..._ '

"Would _Aera_ be pleased to know that you're a bigger asshole than she took you for?" Noctis finally spoke out. No regret into his wordings.

Nothing but pure anger ran through Ardyn's mind "I'll allow 5 seconds for you to rephrase your question" he threatened as he wasn't going to allow him make a mockery of her name

Ardyn wasn't stupid. He knew his brother stole the life of his love and all was thrown away in history. How dare Noctis speak of her in such a way.

"Did she ever provide you with the happiness you wanted? I've bet she is laughing in her grave while you're here, forever roaming our world with the King who wanted to save you." 

It was as if a daemon awakened inside the man. 

' _Goddammit SHUT UP!_ ' he yelled to himself.

After a long pause, Ardyn wanted to destroy this boy and move on with his cursed eternal life. It felt like that promise to each other was shit as he wanted to murder the boy for his choice of words. For once, Noctis had a point. What would Aera think of Ardyn today? 

His eternal hatred for the Lucis bloodline burned and all he wanted was to destroy it. If he must, the chancellor would have to _wait_ for Noctis to die on his own

"Fine..." Ardyn breathed out.

Without waiting for a explanation, Ardyn continued "I'll play your little games. So long as I achieve my revenge, I'll do nothing but wait." 

Seeing the first light from fireworks going off from a distance, Ardyn grew a little fascinated with the display "for now," he growled in possession as he forcefully lifted Noct's body from his seat, sitting him upon his lap, confusing the boy for a split second "I'll have to enjoy it with my _husband_ "

Without a doubt, Noctis leaned back against his chancellor, intertwining their fingers together, enjoying the show together. Exchanging kisses to one another to pass the time.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years after Noctis and Ardyn married each other.

Having to move into the Citadel, there was no doubt there were glares coming from the King's trusted advisor, Ignis Scientia, the moment he saw Ardyn sit at the end of the dinning table while Noctis sat besides him. There was a lot of differences being thrown at them and Ardyn couldn't give one damned fuck about it. 

Without a doubt, Ardyn sat with his left arm resting upon the arm of the chair and his fist meeting his cheek in the process, with a leg crossed over the other, Ardyn couldn't help but smirk deviously at the advisor "Dare change that look of yours"

Ignis, along with the King's royal retainers and the Glavies _cringed_ to the fact that Ardyn was automatically made king and was married back into the Lucis Caelum line once more.

Why was this Noct's motives to saved this cursed man?

To save him from his never ending suffering only to "save" him?

Gods be damned they'd be laughing at Noct's decisions but by the looks of it; the Six didn't care but allowed such decisions to commence.

Ignis hated the fact that Ardyn was now living with them, but this was Noct's wish into saving the Adagium.

The blond man sighed as he crossed his arms "Per Noct's wishes for you _chancellor_ , I shall not bring harm to his 'husband'... but only ask for his own safety" 

"That's a little _much_ to ask for." Ardyn shot back as a laugh escaped his lips. 

"Just stop," Noctis finally said "Ignis; prepare a ride as we're to go out and handle matters outside Insomnia." Then glanced at his chancellor "I just want to deal with him for a few minutes."

Noct's burning desire for Ardyn slowly began to burn inside him. For months, Noctis and Ardyn felt their desires for one another grow hungrily as each passing hour went by.

xxx

However, 

The last time they felt such sexual desire was a few months ago, to say, 3 months ago. In celebrating their third month anniversary, there was a 'blessing' given to them with the help of the Glacian and the Six excluding the God of War himself.

Noctis ever so desired to have a family of his own with his husband but Ardyn constantly argued with Noct's wishes deeming it ridiculous. Without them knowing that his desires was granted, they wanted to _dominate_ each other in bed

"Tell you what," Ardyn began in this flashback "I'll be more than happy to prove your desires wrong and know your wish to have a family with me will be naught but a lie." Ardyn huffed as he sat in bed, Noctis crawling up his lap as he pinned his chancellor onto the bed 

"Don't you mock me, chancellor. I'll prove you wrong. Having _one_ is all I ask for." Noctis felt his desires burn with every passing breath. There was no mistaken that his eyes glowed purple as he felt his desires grow high "Just shut up and fuck me already."

"As you wish, _Majesty_ "

No more words were given as they both crashed their lips together. 

Both fighting for dominance. 

Both fighting to over rule another.

Noctis couldn't hold back as he threw off his jacket along with his shirt while Ardyn grew hungry for the younger "Here." Spinning the boy onto the bed, Noctis lied underneath him and stripped off his many layered clothes. 

No doubt exposing the scars that decorated his body. The scars Ardyn saw but a utter joke to his own existence.

"Don't be afraid to _cling onto dear life_ " Ardyn spoke as he rose the King's leg upon his side as he gnawed away on his neck, earning moans escape from Noct's lips. The King gritted his teeth as Ardyn continued to mark his neck as his very own.

"Nnng... Ardyn... Stop..." Noct moaned out as his chancellor cooed softly "Oh but why?"

Feeling rather hard himself, the older man ran his hand down and teased Noct's hard spot as he, too, was hard "You want me to continue, don't you?"

Another breathable moan escaped his lips “I-I never said that...”

Now was the time Noctis wanted to knock some sense into his chancellor, but knowing Ardyn had the upper hand, Noct knew he was at a disadvantage and giving in to this man’s hot desires made Noctis crave him even more.

Massaging his manhood, Ardyn smirked deviously as Noctis gave out a soft mew “such a delicious sound, my dear~” Trailing his fingers to the buttons of the boy’s trousers “but I’m afraid I can’t hold off on what we want. Let’s have _fun_ ”

Ardyn fiddled and successfully popped off the button to Noct’s trousers and slid clothes off.

His daemonic gaze glowed with such hunger as he witnessed Noctis to be _excited_ “Noct~”

“You’re _teasing_!” Noctis shouted as he threw his hand out, gripping Ardyn’s maroon hair only to have the chancellor to laugh in anticipation 

Holding onto Noct’s manhood, the chancellor smirked deviously as he squished the tip of the King’s length, earning a growl from him “Teasing... what’s there not to tease of you?” Before Noctis would answer such a rhetoric question, the usurper grinned as he met his lips with the King’s length, teasing him move, caressing his member with his warm tongue

With such sensation, Noctis bit his bottom lip as he tried fighting off a silent moan. It threatened to escape as Ardyn continued to lick him away, making every moment worse and better by each passing second.

However;

Noct’s moan didn’t just end there with Ardyn _sucking_ him away, the boy let out a massive gasp as a finger made it’s away into the boy’s entrance.

“F-fu! Ardyn!” Noctis heard himself moan out as his husband inserted another digit into his entrance.

With his fingers nearly ripping the man’s hair, Ardyn thrusted his fingers into the younger male and continued to consume the boy’s tastes.

Humming among his skin, the usurper stole a glance towards the boy as Noctis threw his head back in pleasure.

There was no mistaken that the usurper witnessed _drool_ running down the side of the king's mouth. The sight itself was enough to make Ardyn laugh in mockery but he deemed it as nothing.

Moments later, a milky white substance was released into the Adagium's mouth. Making the man's eyes widen, having to consume his sweet taste, Ardyn starved for the boy "well done, I suppose." cooed Ardyn as he cleared his mouth from the substance.

Oh how he wanted more.

Noctis panted as he grew a little embarrassed into releasing himself in such a manner "I felt forced... You damned bastard..." then sat up, yanking the man forth by ripping his hair towards him, crashing his lips upon the usurpers.

Somehow coming in contact with undoing the older man's trousers, but failing to undoing them completely.

Working and fighting each other for dominance, Noctis's eyes glowed in that purple hue as he commanded "or are you're too much of a coward that you don't want to fuck me up?" panting to each word that he could possibly say

That ticked off Ardyn as he pushed Noctis onto the bed before then, feeling himself rather _loose_ ; the Adagium saw himself, realizing what Noctis wanted.

' _Oh the nerves of this damn brat_ ' groaning to his own thoughts. Ardyn dared not to hesitate his time any further and gave Noctis what he _truly_ wanted.

xxx

Yet, 

That flashback ended with Noctis having to immediately stand from his seat, scurry to the nearest vase of flowers, dump it's content onto the floor and next thing he knew-he threw out whatever content he had in his stomach.

' _What now?_ ' Ardyn thought as his mind went blank as he heard Noctis throw up his content.

Perhaps something didn't settle right with him.

Wouldn't be the first time though....

The chancellor sighed, pushing himself up from his seat and dragged his feet forth to meet with his younger husband.

With each step, Ardyn furrowed his brows as he saw Noctis collapse on the floor and hold the vase close. This began to raise questions to the man "Something didn't sit well with you, is that it?" He finally asked.

Noctis had himself panting as he felt himself shake in slight fear "....I....guess so..." then gritted his teeth in a tight manner as another round wanted to escape from him, but he refused to give in. 

The young king placed the vase upon the floor, forced himself to his feet and lashed on to his chancellor "Take me to bed." he demanded ever so coldly.

The Adagium rose a brow as he huffed to his request "'In _Sickness_ and in death-," 

"SHUT UP!" Noctis spat as he forced Ardyn to look at him. His purple eyes filled with hatred and tiredness "I said, bring me to bed." 

Granting his request, Ardyn carried the boy bridal style and carried him to their shared bedroom.

xxx

Curling up in bed as he stirred in his sleep, Noctis felt quite a chill invade his quarters.

The chill didn't felt the fact that his stomach was hurting and he felt his blood pressure drop. Sweating in his sleep as he pulled the blanket over his head to try and block out the coldness.

' _O Chosen King,_ ' began a sweet yet chilling voice ' _Do care for yourself as I've come with a message of the Six_ '

_A message?_

Perhaps this message as a way for the Gods to come down and curse the boy with this symptom for having to wed the immortal man and try and grant him a new life with a family.

' _Due to our thoughts and consideration, with our **blessing** , you bear life within you._'

_Life? The hell does she mean...?_

' _With the Bladekeeper not in sight nor has intentions of interfering, hear me O King of Kings, the Bladekeeper granted you a life never ending,_ '

Noctis gritted his teeth as those words became louder and louder.

_Damn it... I want to sleep... wait... 'a life never ending?' what... do you mean?_

_Immortal.... as Ardyn?_

Okay... but why is Noctis immortal?

' _With the King of Kings chosen to the vessel of the Light, two additional lives were blessed upon you. Thou as King of Light and Adagium the King of Darkness,_ '

Noctis snapped his eyes open as he sat up from bed, his sickness seizing for a mere moment. Turning his head to his side, seeing Ardyn's back towards him, as if he was resting, the voice continued softly in Noct's mind

' _By your request, you've been blessed to carry heirs of your own. I shall be watching over you along with the Oracle to ensure you have a safe pregancy._ '

As the voice stopped, his eyes widened in shock.

He felt no different by his own life force, but finding out he's _pregnant_ with his and Ardyn's child? 

His desire came true after all.

Having to break the news to the Adagium would be a nightmare to come.


	3. Chapter 3

‘ _You had been chosen to be King_ ’ began his thoughts 

‘ _The Gods will always be watching you._ ’ spoke the same gentle voice

‘ _I’ll always remember_ ’

Ardyn growled to those words as he forced his eyelids open from those memories of his past Oracle.

Those words and that _voice_ was extremely familiar. Haunting his sanity. 

How he hated it.

Awakening from his fake slumber, the Adagium sighed as he saw his surrounding.

The King’s bedroom.

Right... the King grew sick the day before and he snapped at the Usurper to bring him to bed...

Perhaps the brat is already feeling better..

Having to turn his own body half away, Ardyn noticed Noctis lean forward, hugging himself as if the boy was lost in thought.

Odd... maybe he didn’t recover fully..

‘ _damn it... how is Ardyn going to react to this?_ ’ Noctis panicked as he held himself and tried not to rub his still flat stomach.

‘ _No... it must be a dream... it’s maddening if I’m immortal now, but pregnant? Damn it..._ ’ 

The boy slid himself down in bed once more and snuggled close behind his infuriating chancellor “Ardyn...” muttered the word as it escaped his lips.

“I’m hungry...” Noctis spoke out, surprising himself and his husband.

‘ _just want breakfast! But... why am I craving food I never liked?_ ’

“Pardon?” The Adagium rose a brow, turning himself around completely, cupping the boy’s cheeks with just a hand.

The young king wanted to smother the Usurper with kisses but his strange cravings grew stronger and stronger and he couldn’t control it “I’m... hungry and I want chocolate truffles with a bowl of steamed veggies and melted cheese drizzled on top.”

This brought more confusion to the Adagium for such a sudden and strange request.

Sighing to such a strange request, Ardyn paid no attention to his cravings, pushed himself up from bed and made himself out the bedroom.

xxx

‘ _if and when our calling is done_ ,’ Ardyn heard his voice in a thought that he hadn’t thought in Gods knows how long

‘ _Running away and start our lives together? Settling down?_ ’ a gentle voice spoke in contrast to his.

How long has it been since he last thought of Aera? How long has it been since he last saw her?

‘ _That’s asking for too much, no?_ ’ Ardyn couldn’t help but ask.

‘ _I would love to have one with you, my love_ ’ her gentle voice invaded his thoughts.

Unfortunately, his mind was brought to a close as he heard the kitchen door slowly creak open, eyeing towards the direction by the corner of his eye as he was prepping up the requested foods for his King

“Chancellor,” a stern voice began as it approached Ardyn

“How is Noct fairing with his sudden illness?” The voice belonging to Ignis spoke as the man stood behind the immortal.

“Just great...” spoke Ardyn in a cold manner as a sicken smirk crept up onto his features. 

Using his dagger to continuously slice and dice the veggies he had on hand “and who called for you? The boy’s health kept you here?”

It kept Ignis rather curious as to why Ardyn was cutting apart the vegetables while he could be mending to Noctis’s sickness.

Is the chancellor finding his own amusement in the boy’s health decline and eats in celebration? 

To torment Noct’s with his disgusted non-interests?

There was a lot of questions rising in Ignis’s mind but the usurper finished up his prep for the food Noctis requested

“I’ve no doubt as to where I’m bringing these.”

“Not to Noct.”

“Oh, but to him it goes. Dare I add it’s for his little ‘cravings’~” A chuckle escaped his lips as Ignis furrowed his brows

“What do you mean ‘cravings’?” The advisor placed his hands upon his hips as he kept his gaze at the former imperial chancellor.

Before the imperial chancellor could respond to Ignis's sudden question, the chancellor placed the knife down, placing it on the marble counter top, picking up the bowl of cut vegetables smothered with cheese, most of which Ardyn found horrid but if it was for his young husband's needs, the Adagium held the bowl out to the advisor and smirked "Why not ask him yourself?"

Ignis furrowed his brows and took the bowl from the older man, finding it awfully strange that Noctis would want such foods and considered against his thoughts for the mean time "I'll ask Noct later on when we gather for dinner," then placed the bowl in Ardyn's hands "I'll check up on him later."

"As you wish, dear advisor. Just don't be ticked off when he tells you something out of the ordinary."

xxx

"Aww Ardyn! You're my life saver!" Noctis sobbed as he got his food from his chancellor, his mouth watering to the food.

Ardyn sat down besides his smaller husband and couldn't help but watch the boy chow down on his food. It looked as if Noctis hasn't consumed food in _months_ and this would simply amuse the man as he couldn't help but chuckle, the older male sat down and lied besides his King "Noct?" 

"Hmph?" Breathing out the king as he stuffed his face with cheese and what seems to look like broccoli "what?" his mouth full.

"Now that I've brought you for food, dare you explain to me why you're eating these as you personally find this revolting?" Ardyn kept his amber gaze on the boy. His stare being cold as a daemons and yet... somehow Noctis loved it.

Noctis cleared his mouth as he laughed nervously to his husband "Just hungry... that's all..."

"Noctis..." Ardyn's voice hissed as he glared at the boy for a mere second. As if all hell out freeze over his gaze "Don't lie to me."

"I don't want you to get pissed off at me." the usurper rose a brow as he allowed Noctis to continue "But... one of the Gods came towards me while I was sleeping and with the Dragonian's blessing-" Ardyn didn't bother hide a snarl look as Bahamut was mentioned "he made me immortal, apparently.." 

"But... with me being immortal, somehow... I got blessed to be carrying heirs of our own..."

That made Ardyn furrow his brow and huff to the idea " _You_? Carrying heirs? Since ever when? That's impossible and you're just a mortal with such a simple life."

"i'm serious!"

"If you are, then how you would make me believe you?"

How _was_ Noctis going to make his skeptic husband believe him?

Honestly, he wouldn’t blame the chancellor if the man didn’t believe him.

Noctis sighed to himself, taking hold of his husband’s hands, popped another veggie in his mouth and placed his hand upon his still flat stomach “now try and feel for it.”

Ardyn rolled his eyes as he felt disgusted with the boy having to speak with food in his mouth.

Ardyn placed his hand upon Noct’s still flat stomach and tried to sense what’s inside the boy.

Faintly, the chancellor can’t mistake the fact that there was a faint pulse. With his eyes widening in shock and horror, Ardyn continued to feel around and the sense didn’t go away. It was still going off within the boy.

“Surely this is a lie..." Ardyn sighed as he kept his hand still on Noct's stomach. The former imperial chancellor lightly applied pressure on his husband's skin from his finger tips and leaned down. Surely this _has_ to be a lie.

It's impossible for something like this to grow inside his brat of a husband but then again, Noctis gave him his word and promised a future for him. 

Maybe this was a lie. Ardyn wouldn't be surprised. Nothing would hurt him at all. He already suffered two millennia for that, this idiocy would be nothing to him 

"I... rather want Lunafreya to come on over and give me her words. And," Noctis reached his hand out, yanking Ardyn's collar and forcefully pulling him foward towards his face, to which Ardyn grew surprised then smirked deviously, the young king smirked as well as he stared deep into his eyes as he lowered his voice in a low growl "It'll be like _I told you so, chancellor_ "

"that'll be the day, my damned brat~"


End file.
